The Cancer Symptom Control Program consists of 17 Participating Members, representing total peer-reviewed funding for $4.14 Million annual direct costs ($5.65 Million in total costs). During the last two years, its members were responsible for a total of 100 cancer-relevant, peer-reviewed publications, 29% of which were intra- and inter- programmatic collaborations. This Program, formerly called "Palliative Care", is dedicated to research on the impact of cancer on human consciousness and sensory experience. It is comprised of members who are conduct highly interlocking studies on the consequences of cancer and its treatment on the quality of life of the patient. These examine pain, fatigue, anxiety, depression and sleep fragmentation, caused by cancer and how these can best be ameliorated to improve quality of life and satisfaction with medical care. The studies also examine the efficience of communications between doctors and their patients and the effect of ethnic and cultural characteristics of the patients of the subjective experience of the disease. This Program brings to bear both basic and clinical research on mitigating the physical and mental anguish associated with cancer. Of course, the cancer patients themselves are the main beneficiaries of this research on symptom control, but their families with severe illnesses. Members of this Program have developed a series of studiers highly specific to cancer patients in terms of: (1) cancer pain syndromes; (2) fatigue and sleep in cancer patients, and; (3) quality of life in cancer patients.